Salvajes 16
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Simba cumple 16 años, y Shani, Timón y Pumba le quieren dar una fiesta sorpresa. ¿Logrará el trio sorpenderlo?


**What's up? jaja wow ha pasado tiempo xD Bueno aquí he vuelto con este one-shot de bueno, ustedes ya saben xD jeje :P****  
**

* * *

El sol alumbraba con todas sus fuerzas al maravilloso oasis en el desierto en lo alto del cielo. Las aves sobrevolaban pasivas la exuberante jungla, la que a su vez emitía una tranquilidad que ningún ser vivo quería interrumpir.

Pero había una excepción; corriendo a través de los espesos árboles, una extraña figura saltaba por las lianas, esquivando ramas y hojas, y riendo a carcajadas.

La figura se detuvo en la copa de un árbol y se dispuso a contemplar la maravillosa vista hacia la salvaje jungla.

-Esto es simplemente precioso- se decía –nunca me voy a cansar de esto…

Sus ojos se posaron en unas aves que volaron por sobre su cabeza, pero al hacerlo, perdió su equilibrio y cayó directo hacia el suelo. De no ser por las lianas que se habían enredado en su cuerpo para evitar su caída, de seguro habría sido un doloroso encuentro con el suelo.

Ella miró a su alrededor buscando la forma de descolgarse de aquellas lianas, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allí Shan?- un león joven de melena medio crecida le preguntó.

-Nada Simba… es solo que yo… ehh…- Shani intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle aquella vergonzosa situación.

Simba solamente rodó sus ojos y con sus garras comenzó a cortar las lianas para que la humana se descolgara.

-Simba, detente, con eso ya está!

La niña no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar sus palabras cuando el león cortó la última cuerda y Shani cayó seco en el suelo. Se escuchó un sonido sordo y luego ella levantó su cara del piso con el ceño fruncido, con sus ojos directos hacia Simba.

-Tienes recién 10 años, y aún no aprendes a caer con gracia- Simba se burló de ella mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Shani le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y se limpió la tierra de su cara. Para ella, esos dos años viviendo en la selva habían sido los mejores. Timón fue como su "padre adoptivo", siempre se preocupaba por ella y la quería igual como si fuese su propia hija. Pumba fue como el tío regalón y Simba claramente, el hermano mayor sobreprotector, burlón, molesto y cariñoso.

Pero había momentos en los que ella a veces no podía reconocer a Simba cuando este entraba en depresión y desaparecía todo el día.

Ese día era la excepción, cuando ella se levantó esa mañana, el león dijo que estaría solo todo el día. Timón y Pumba fueron a buscar su almuerzo y ella aprovechó esa oportunidad de estar sola para pasear por la selva.

Pero para su sorpresa, Simba estaba allí, a su lado sonriéndole, como si toda su tristeza que duraba horas, hubiese desaparecido en tan sólo 5 minutos.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Simba le dijo un tanto preocupado por su cara.

-Oh no es nada- ella dijo casual –es solo que… ¡A que no me ganas hasta la cascada!- gritó mientras se alejaba del león. Simba la miró estupefacto por unos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar.

-Oye! No es justo! Hiciste trampa!- dijo corriendo tras la humana.

…

La noche había caído rápidamente sobre el oasis. Shani paseaba sin rumbo cerca de la cascada. Ella tenía que estar durmiendo a esas horas, pero una pesadilla la hizo levantarse y tratar de olvidar aquel horrible sueño. Que para variar, volvió a tratarse sobre su padre…

Miraba una y otra vez su medallón de mariposa y limpiaba sus lágrimas que corrían por el recuerdo de su familia. Hubiese seguido en ese estado de no ser por una voz que la hizo volver la cabeza.

-Shani, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama a esta hora?- Timón le preguntó un tanto molesto. Pumba también estaba a su lado mirando con extrañeza a Shani.

-Oh, yo solo vine a tomar un poco de agua- ella respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa –Es que me dio sed.

-Oh, bueno. Eso tiene sentido…- el suricato le dijo un poco sorprendido –Pero igual es bueno que estés despierta.

-¿A si?

-Sí Shani –Pumba dijo alegre –Timón y yo estamos pensando en qué hacerle a Simba para su cumpleaños número 16!

-Shh… no tan fuerte Pumba!- Timón susurró tirando de la oreja del jabalí –recuerda que esto tiene que ser sorpresa.

-Y acaso yo tampoco puedo saber?- la humana preguntó cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. El suricato la vio con el ceño fruncido, pero luego una amplia sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

-Shani, tú eres la más cercana a Simba. Es por eso que mañana, quiero que te lleves a Simba lo más lejos posible del oasis hasta que comience a anochecer- Timón le dijo.

-¿Para qué?- la niña le preguntó sorprendida

-Para que así tengamos tiempo suficiente para la fiesta sorpresa de Simba!- Pumba dijo emocionado. Timón le dio un fuerte codazo a su costado para que se tranquilizara un poco.

Shani los vio un poco estupefacta, pero asintió y se emocionó por el plan que tenían para el joven león. Para los humanos y los animales, la fiesta de 16 años era lo más fantástico del mundo. Pero… a veces, no todo sale según lo planeado…

…

_A la mañana siguiente_

-Shani, en serio ¿adónde quieres ir tan a prisa?- Simba comenzaba a cansarse de tener que preguntarle a su hermana la misma pregunta toda esa mañana, y lo único que la humana respondía era…

-Quiero ir a un lugar- la niña le dijo con su vista en el camino. Simba solamente meneó la cabeza en negación. Era absurdo a veces conversar con ella, uno por la diferencia de edad que ambos tenían, y dos, por la diferencia entre sus especies.

Se habían levantado muy temprano ese día, y habían estado caminando por horas, tanto que hasta no se dieron cuenta de que se alejaron demasiado del sendero de regreso a casa.

Pasaron por un pequeño río hasta el otro lado, en donde llegaron a un pequeño claro en el cual se dispusieron a descansar.

Shani se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. El claro era bien amplio, en realidad parecía ser más bien la pradera, a los lejos se veían algunos antílopes pastando tranquilamente. Ella sonrío al verlos, parecían hermosos en su hábitat natural. Pero algo en la hierba le llamó la atención, fijó sus ojos en el objeto para ver de qué se trataba, pero no logró saber qué era lo que se estaba acercando tan sigilosamente a los herbívoros. Volteó su cabeza para ver que Simba no se encontraba a su lado y regresó la mirada al objeto que ahora sabía quién era.

El joven león caminaba agazapado, con su estómago casi rozando el áspero suelo y sus garras retraídas para no ser escuchado por sus "presas", su respiración se volvió lenta y relajada y sus ojos estaban clavados en solo una cosa: los antílopes. Se detuvo cerca de estos, hasta que de pronto, un grito los asustó y salieron huyendo del lugar.

Simba volteó su cabeza con enfado hacia Shani por haberle gritado a su presa, pero se dio cuenta de que la humana estaba gritando por algo aterrador, algo que para él fue lo más horrible que pudo haber visto.

Una hiena se acercaba lentamente hacia la joven, quien miraba con horror al animal. Simba fue corriendo y saltó por sobre el carroñero, rugió y le habló amenazante.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La hiena miró con nerviosismo al león sobre ella. Había algo en él que le recordaba a otro león que hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero decidió olvidar ese pensamiento y responder con rapidez al furioso felino.

-Yo no-no estaba haciendo na-nada- dijo nerviosa –solo quería ver a ese extraño animal…

-Ese extraño animal es mi hermana, y si te vuelvo a ver por estos lados, ten claro que no regresarás a tu hogar con vida- Simba habló con un gruñido.

La hiena asintió al león y salió huyendo lejos del lugar. Simba se tranquilizó un poco y se dirigió a Shani, quien yacía sentada en el suelo estupefacta y asustada.

-No te preocupes, ese animalejo ya se alejó- habló con una sonrisa, se acercó un poco más a la niña y comenzó a lamerle la cara. Para ella sin duda fue su primera interacción con un animal de ese tipo.

…

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la selva, Timón y Pumba estaban preparando todo para la fiesta sorpresa del joven león. El lugar de la cascada había sido decorado con un estilo muy tropical, de las lianas colgaban flores de diversos colores y formas. En una "mesa" grande de madera habían centenares de platos con una gran variedad de insectos: cucarachas fritas, gusanos al jugo, ciempiés al vapor, mariposas acarameladas, brochetas de escarabajos y para sorpresa de todos, un pastel de cumpleaños de carne de cebra…

-Errg, Timón, ¿no crees que es algo exagerado ese pastel?- Pumba le preguntó a su pequeño amigo quien estaba con una lista organizadora y un lápiz sobre su oreja.

-Pfft, Pumba no te preocupes! Es solo un pastel de cumpleaños de carne de cebra, al chico le encantará! Además mi corpulento amigo, es solo por esta vez- El suricato dijo. Luego se volvió a una gueparda que estaba sentada cerca del pastel y le pagó este.

…

_Mientras tanto, en la pradera._

-Ehmm… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque desde hace un buen rato que estás con esa cara…- Shani le dijo preocupada al león.

Simba se encontraba mirando ansiosamente por todos lados, sin duda, esos antílopes habían despertado en él un extraño sentimiento "carnívoro". Sus ojos se habían puestos más nerviosos de lo normal y de su boca chorreaba una gran cantidad de saliva. Y cada vez que escuchaba algo, erguía sus orejas y se agazapaba, como si aún estuviese buscando una presa.

En cuanto a ella, eso fue algo sumamente aterrador, si el león llegase a con esa actitud a la "fiesta", sus amigos correrían un grave peligro.

-Sabes, creo que es mejor que regresemos- el adolescente habló de manera nerviosa y se volvió al lado opuesto, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por la humana.

-NO! Aún no!- Shani casi gritó del horror. Simba la miró interrogante, pero como él era más grande le fue fácil empujarla para seguir su camino. La niña no sabía qué hacer, agarró de la cola al león y comenzó a jalársela.

Este gruñó y se volvió a la humana, pero esta había salido corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

-_Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios… voy a morir…- _ella corría sin rumbo por todo el lugar. El tirar de la cola al felino no fue sin duda su mejor idea, pero ahora se estaban alejando sumamente de la cascada y de Timón y Pumba.

Se detuvo para recuperar un poco de aire hasta que escuchó un rugido muy cerca de ella. Su piel se erizó y volvió a correr. En la carrera, echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás para ver a Simba acercándose velozmente hacia ella.

No se dio cuenta de una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y se tropezó con ella. Luego una gran masa dorada cayó sobre la humana y ambos rodaron colina abajo hasta caer a un río que pasaba cerca del lugar.

Ambos resurgieron del agua para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Simba tenía toda su mojada melena tapándole la cara, al igual que Shani.

-Sabes, esto podría ser peor…- él dijo mientras se quitaba la melena de la cara. De pronto, un largo estruendo comenzó a sonar detrás de ellos. Shani se aferró muy fuerte al león y logró decir una última palabra…

-Te odio…

Y luego ambos cayeron de la cascada.

…

_De vuelta con Timón y Pumba._

-Ya está oscureciendo… ¿Dónde podrán estar esos dos?- el suricato habló furioso.

La fiesta estaba lista, todos los invitados habían llegado al lugar para celebrar los 16 años de Simba. Pero había un pequeño problema… Él aún no había llegado, al igual que Shani. Timón, como todo buen padre sobreprotector comenzó a preocuparse por la situación.

-¿Y si algún otro humano los encontró y los cazó?

-Timón, es imposible que un humano mate a Shani, ella también es humana- un guepardo, la misma del pastel se dirigió al suricato.

-Es cierto, quizás se les hizo tarde, eso es todo- un orangután habló desde los arboles.

Todos allí comenzaron a conversar entre sí tras la ausencia de ambos jóvenes. Pumba había comenzado a encender una fogata para alumbrar el oscuro lugar, y era muy evidente de que Simba y Shani llegarían tarde, más de lo que ya era.

Pero de repente, algo dorado y castaño cayó desde la cascada. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que pudiera haber sido eso. Un pequeño hipopótamo se acercó a la orilla del río para saber qué era lo que se precipitó de la cascada. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, una gran masa amarilla salió de un salto del agua con algo aferrado a su espalda. Era Simba con Shani. La humana se bajó del lomo del león y se estrujó el cabello y tosió un poco. Timón se le acercó, se subió a su hombro y le susurró al oído.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dijo en un tono molesto.

Shani iba a contestarle hasta que todos gritaron de la nada misma.

-SORPRESA! FELICES 16!

Simba quedó sorprendido, una gran fiesta sorpresa para él por su cumpleaños. Era increíble que todos sus amigos de la jungla estuviesen allí. Se volteó para ver a Shani que le estaba dando una sonrisa de felicidad y a Timón que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Regresó su vista hacia la fiesta y vio que Pumba se estaba acercando con un elefante, quien traía un gran pastel de cumpleaños con 16 velas de cumpleaños.

-_Cumpleaños feliz. Te deseamos a ti. Feliz cumpleaños Simbaaa… Que los cumplas feliz…_

El león miró con emoción el pastel y sopló las velas. No pidió sus tres deseos, porque ya los tenía cumplidos, tenía una familia amorosa que lo quería y cuidaba, además de felicidad y salud.

-Ahora que muerda el pastel!- gritó Pumba de la emoción.

-Ehmm, Timón, ¿de qué es el pastel?- Shani le preguntó al suricato. -Tiene un aspecto muy extraño para ser de insectos o de fruta...

-Oh, el pastel es de carne de cebra…

-¿QUE ES DE QUÉ?!

Al dar el mordido al pastel, las papilas gustativas del león saborearon el delicioso sabor de la carne de cebra, algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había probado. Se abalanzó contra el pastel y se lo devoró hasta saciarse por completo, dando un inmenso eructo.

…

Tras haber acabado la fiesta, todo el lugar quedó hecho un desastre. Shani como castigo por haber llegado tarde con el cumpleañero, tenía que limpiar y dejar todo ordenado para la mañana.

-Estúpido Pops que me echa toda la culpa sin saber que le salvé la vida del lado salvaje de Simba…- se decía ella misma mientras lavaba los platos de madera en el río. Se detuvo un poco y comenzó a mirar su propio reflejo, tenía la cara llena de suciedad y decidió limpiársela. Al terminar volvió a ver su reflejo, pero ahora había cambiado por la cara de Simba. Encarnó una ceja y luego volteó para ver a su hermano sentado detrás de ella.

-Escuché todos tus murmullos- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Shani comenzó a sonrojarse y a reírse de manera nerviosa, sin duda que ahora sí que estaría en problemas.

-Entonces tengo un lado "salvaje"?- dijo con tono molesto.

-Bu-bueno, jeje, no tan salvaje, sino más bien, ehh, incontrolable…- la niña dijo nerviosa. Miró al león y vio que su expresión no había cambiado, entonces decidió seguir. –Es solo que me asusté un poco por cómo te comportaste hoy. Tenía miedo de que al ver a Timón y a Pumba, pues, bueno, te los fueses a comer, ya sabes, ya que no había comido carne en mucho tiempo…

-Shan, yo siempre como carne- Simba le dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. –Es solo que lo hago cuando me voy a dar mis caminatas…

-¿Es por eso que a veces no estás en todo el día?

-Sip, es por eso.

Shani miró con vergüenza a su hermano, lo juzgó mal por su actitud de ese día. Se levantó y lo fue a abrazar como forma de pedirle perdón por ese tan extraño día.

-Feliz cumpleaños Simba- le dijo con la cara enterrada en la corta melena del león.

-Gracias Shan… _Y gracias padre…_

* * *

**Escribí el fic porque, bueno, en unos días será mi cumpleaños y cumpliré 16 xD cueek. Espero que les haya gustado c:**_  
_

**Fue un placer haberlos saludado de nuevo :D  
**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D  
**

**P.D: cuando Shani dice "Pops" se refiere a Timón. En la película El Rey León 3, Simba se refiere a él como "papá" en español, pero en inglés le dice "Pops". Bueno es que no quería repetir la palabra papá... xD y creo que este fic se acerca más a la serie de Timón y Pumba... bueno... eso pasa cuando escribes xD  
**


End file.
